Timeless Love
by TICKLES3000
Summary: This is my entry for wolfienjhoanf's contest. Enjoy!


**A/N. So this is just a fluffy one-shot of HOA's hottest couple for wolfienjhoanf's contest. Wish me Luck! SIBUNA!**

_"Fabian push me higher push me higher!" The 8 year old Nina shouted to her best friend Fabian._

_Fabian smiled mischieviously. "Alright...you asked for it!" He then pushed her so high he was able to run under the swing before she swooped down._

_Nina suddenly grew very nervous. "That is to high Fabian! Help I'm gonna fall!" She then flew from the swing to land on top of Fabian. "Oh my...I'm soooo sorry Fabian!" Nina shouted as she helped a now grunting Fabian to his feet._

_He chuckled. "It's okay Ninsey. I'm not bloody and broken." He said earning a slap on the shoulder from Nina._

_"You know I hate when you mention blood. It's disgusting!" She said dramatically shivering._

_Fabian started laughing. "Oh Ninsey you let things affect you to easily. You need to losen up." Then Fabian looked up and smiled. "Care to go for a spin on the merry-go-round?" He asked grabbing her hand._

_She smiled slightly blushing. "Ok LAST ONE THERE IS A ROTTEN EGG!" She then broke into a dead run toward their favorite part of the playground._

_~2 years later~_

_"WHAT? Your moving? Ninsey you can't leave you're my best friend!" Fabian cried into the phone._

_Nina sniffled and wiped her tear stained cheeks. "I'm sorry Fabian. But now that my parents are dead my Gran becomes my guardian and she lives in Tennessee." Nina sobbed. "Believe me I don't want to leave you either but I have no choice." Nina cried._

_Fabian sighed and wiped a couple stray tears of his own. "Well we can still write to each other and call each other." He said trying to comfort Nina._

_Nina let out a shaky breath. "Okay. Well I need to go to bed see you tomorrow at the airport?" She asked hopeful._

_Fabian smiled. "Absolutely. Sweet dreams." When he heard the phone click signaling she had hung up he took a deep breath and whispered into the phone. "I Love You Ninsey." He then hung up and turned out the light._

~10 years later~

Nina stood staring at the old park she used to play in as a kid. Remembering all the fun times she had with Fabian her secret crush. Being 20 almost 21 really made life busy and keeping in touch with Fabian became more and more difficult.

Suddenly her attention was arrested by the swings. Oh how she loved when Fabian would push her on the swing. But she would never forget his face when he hugged her goodbye. She then clutched the little merry-go-round locket he had given her ten years ago, the last time she had seen him.

As a few tears escaped her eyes over the sad memory she slowly made her way to the swings and sat down.

As she gently let the wind blow her back and forth she started to kick with her feet gaining momentum. When suddenly she felt hands start pushing her.

Gasping she stopped swinging and froze when whoever it was wrapped their arms around her waist pulling her flush against their chest. She then felt someone brush her hair aside and whisper in her ear. "Want to go on the merry-go-round Ninsey?"

Her eyes grew big as she let out a small gasp. Quickly gaining back her posture she decided to join in the fun. "Only if you promise not to give me whiplash." She whispered back.

Suddenly the swing was turned around and there he stood. Fabian. "I would never give you whiplash Ninsey." He whispered before leaning in and giving her a quick peck on her lips.

Nina was sure her heart had stopped beating. Had Fabian really kissed her? Fabian, the man she had been crushing on since they met? She smiled at him as he pulled away flashing a smile showing a set of pearly whites.

Fabian then grabbed her hand and enveloped her in a huge hug twirling her around. "Oh my goodness what are you doing here?" He asked after setting her down.

Nina wasn't sure if she could find her voice. He was so grown up and handsome. "U-uh I'm moving here. Where my parents used to live." She said smiling.

Fabian grinned from ear to ear. "You mean your staying?" He asked.

She grinned lost in his chocolate brown eyes. "Y-yes I just moved in today. Thought I would come out and see the old park." She said gesturing to the empty park behind them.

He smiled and grabbed her hand. "Well how about a spin on the merry-go-round Ninsey?" He said pulling her along.

She giggled and released his hand running for the merry-go-round. "LAST ONE THERE IS A ROTTEN EGG!" She shouted. She heard him laugh and saw him running behind her gaining speed.

Suddenly she was on her back on the grass and Fabian was on top of her laughing. They just stayed there for a while staring at each other when Fabian leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "I really missed you Ninsey." He said standing and offering her his hand.

When she had risen to her feet he noticed the locket hanging from her neck. Gently taking it in his hand he smiled. "You still wear this?" He asked looking up at her.

She smiled. "Everyday." She then kissed the corner of his mouth and ran to the merry-go-round. "Come on you promised me a ride!" She yelled to Fabian who still stood in the same spot blushing.

He then walked over and started spinning her then jumped on beside her.

After the merry-go-round they sat eating ice cream that Fabian payed for just catching up. "Uh oh." Nina said looking at her watch. "It's really late, I need to get home and get some work done." Fabian looked disappointed but got up anyway.

"Alright well at least let me walk you home." He said putting his jacket over Nina's shoulders.

She smiled. "I would love that." She said throwing what was left of her ice cream away.

He smiled grabbed her hand lacing his fingers through hers as they walked. When they arrived Fabian turned to her. "Ninsey I-I don't know how else to say this so..." He then cupped her face in his hands and kissed her long and hard on the lips.

When they parted he smiled and grabbed her hand. "Call me tomorrow?" She nodded her head smiling with pure happiness.

He smiled gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you moved back Ninsey." He whispered in her ear before leaving her standing there knowing she had made the right decision. She had come home.

**A/N. Hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought. SIBUNA!**


End file.
